


不期而至

by Tangye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangye/pseuds/Tangye
Summary: *复键。*无底线ooc，被雷到别找我。
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 7





	不期而至

——

濑见英太在一个雪夜按响了白布租在学校附近的公寓的门铃。

彼时白布贤二郎正焦头烂额地准备明天的小测，一边背着数据一边在草稿纸上画模拟图，烦躁又焦虑，刺耳的铃声打断思路时真想把门外的人按门铃的手砍掉。他紧皱着眉，盯着习题册上密密麻麻的文字，觉得这真像一根根歪七扭八、惨不忍睹的骨头。想到这里时他脑子里反复出现的窦性心律不齐心电图猛地跳进，然后“嘀”地变成一条直线。这让他愈发暴躁。  
不想开门。快走开。

高中三年级那会他准备考东大理三类，饶是他从小到大都保持着极优异的成绩，那段时间也常常学习到头晕脑胀神志不清。当时的室友见了，说，白布，你这个脾气去当医生，好吓人啊。过来聊天的川西太一憋着笑，肩膀抖动着，将一本书盖在脸上以掩盖扭曲的表情。

那个时候白布被吵得烦了，于是摆出一副皮笑肉不笑的嫌弃表情，说以后看到你们这种病人，能动刀绝不用药。

后来他在第二轮面试上落了榜，又去了另一所专业方面与东大理三不相上下的学校，发现室友说得还是有点道理。学医并不是什么有趣的过程，比从仙台体育馆一路垫着球风吹日晒跑到白鸟泽还要痛苦些。事实上那次是教练忍到一半忍无可忍，在半路上将一群刚刚哭完的少年扔下大巴。这件事白布能记一辈子，大一之前一直是他人生中的难熬时刻top1。

白布少年时期的脾气实在算不上好，黑着脸的样子吓到过许多后辈。牛岛若利等前辈毕业后五色工却还没成长到能独当一面的程度，他在排球部并不好过。事实上所有人都不好过，只不过离开了强力的主炮后白布很难再发挥出原本的作用，后来逐渐发现适合五色工的并不是他这样完全听从主攻意志的二传，高三那年的IH预选赛再次败于乌野之手后索性在教练做出决定之前退了部，将精力完全投注于学习中。后来上了两年大学，受到医学的神圣洗礼，做梦都在背丘脑的结构，耐心倍速增长的同时臭脾气也在被逐渐消磨，最后也能在很多时候表现得心如止水。

但绝不包括现在。  
他今天实验课因为组员操作不当而被兔子尖叫着喷了一身血，作为组长又是被导师骂又是替能力不足的同学收尾，一度很想拿排球狠狠砸向那人的脸，最终还是忍了下来。回到公寓后反复洗了三遍澡，却还是觉得鼻尖萦绕着血腥味。

白布贤二郎憋着怒气爬起来开门，却看到两年不见的前辈穿着带有大片夸张饰物的黑夹克大大咧咧地站在那里，鼻尖冻得发红，一双眼仍是少年时期那样黑白分明。这张脸在高中校园里是数一数二的英俊，如今也同样让人无法移开目光。白布贤二郎有些呆愣地盯着他看了两秒，然后干脆利落地、泄愤一般狠狠关上了门。关门声大得出奇，吓得濑见英太反射性地向后仰了仰身。

濑见英太想了半个月的第一句话被这一扇门严严实实地堵在了喉咙里。他盯着猫眼，一时说不上是气恼更多还是无奈更多，愣了一会，回过神只能叹了口气，一边将尾音扯得长长地喊着“你给我对前辈尊重一点啊”一边继续敲门。

他的声音到不大，但在一个夜晚的走廊里还是显得格外清晰。

白布绷着脸想什么都不说就已经够给前辈面子了，在考试日的前夜莫名其妙顶着大雪出现在门口的前辈还要他有什么反应，他深呼一口气，捏着手边的水杯竭力平复自己的情绪。今天让人烦躁的事发生了太多，而此刻濑见英太的出现也算不上什么令人开心的事。他的握力在正常男性的平均值左右，好歹没有把杯子捏碎。

在濑见英太拧着眉思考自己最近有没有得罪他时，白布贤二郎最终还是打开了门。他觉得这么大一个活人在他门口一直嚷嚷还是太丢人，于是挂上毫无灵魂的假笑，说：“刚刚没看清楚，还以为是什么穿着怪异的变态呢，原来是濑见前辈。”

濑见英太见惯了他这种敷衍的表情，时隔两年还是觉得火大。  
他想起来高三时这个人面无表情地问“让你觉得可爱有什么用吗”，顿时又觉得白布这个样子跟以前一模一样，就好像这个外表清秀内里刻板又古怪的小孩还是十六岁的年纪，还穿着白鸟泽的校服说着要给牛岛若利托球，就好像他永远留在了那一刻，时间放过了他，没有改变这个小孩的丝毫。

他看着白布，还是软下了声音。

“没得罪你吧……我穿得很正常啊。”

白布贤二郎用一种难以言喻的眼神看了一眼他领口围着的一圈绒毛和挂在胸前的一条条刻意做出锈迹质感的链锁，张了张嘴，还是没有说出口。他想濑见英太大概这一辈子都不会有这方面的自觉了。

事实上濑见现如今的衣品已经比中学时期好歹算是有些进步，起码内衬没有再穿绿色的格子衬衫。现如今也只是搭配怪异，论土还是比以前要好很多。

“有什么事？”白布递给他一罐咖啡——现在他这里除了咖啡没有别的饮料，“长话短说。我明天考试，忙着复习。”

“哦，”濑见回答，“可以借宿一晚吗？”

“不可以。”

“喂！太干脆了吧！”

白布翻开另一本参考书，开始在题册上做标注。他一边不停写着，一边说：“不如考虑一下这条街的街尾的那家旅馆。”

“……我舍友带女朋友回去了，我是被那小子赶出来的，出来的时候忘记带手机和钱包了。”

“回去取啊。”  
“进不去。”  
“为什么？”

“不如用你偏差值八十多的头脑想一下 为什么……”

跟偏差值有什么关系。白布有些不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“那你怎么知道我在这里？”

濑见英太不说话了。白布没有得到回答也不再接着问，而是将注意力全部转移到心电图上。说实话同濑见交谈多少让他缓解了一下紧绷的情绪，再也升不起那种像是要跟谁较劲一样的、打算熬夜复习的想法，人事已尽，拿不到高分就是他跟这节课相性不合。

他翻动书页的声音比平时要响得多，脑海里大部分在思考着比较苦手的那类题目的变形题，极小部分在想这个不期而至的前辈究竟想干什么。

老实说上中学时他们的关系并没有很好，相反，身为后辈的白布顶替濑见成为了正二传手，尽管后者没有就这方面抱怨过什么，白布却一直不大想面对濑见。他并不觉得教练的做法有什么错，前辈的打法无法完全配合牛岛是事实，白布没什么愧疚之类的感觉，只是觉得不自在。

社团活动里的人际关系重要又不那么重要。大多是这样的。同年纪的组成一个关系密切的小团体，高年级的以前辈的身份来指教引导后辈，而低年级的则要做好后辈该做的事，等待前辈的安排。白布在白鸟泽排球部里唯一关系密切的朋友是同年级的川西太一，面对牛岛等学长也能做到恭敬有礼，唯独面对濑见英太时总会顶上一两句，或者随便回应一下然后走开。  
濑见不止一次思考过这个问题，他想被后辈后来居上的是他濑见英太又不是白布贤二郎，那个人别扭个什么劲。

白布不大愿意同他讲话，他便也知趣地不经常凑上前搭话，只是偶尔想要提点白布几句，然后意料之中地被学弟敷衍过去。他们之间本该有的传承关系，在白布贤二郎刻意的淡化下显得那么不起眼。

濑见毕业那天，前主将牛岛在将排球部的一切托付完后便留学弟们继续在那一间偌大的、留下过无数代人的青春的体育馆里挥洒汗水。牛岛不必多说，天童和大平也顺利拿到了某校的保送资格，山形与濑见是参加统考考到的学校。整个排球部里不是当初被鹫匠教练特招进校的成员少之又少，当上正选的也只有白布一个，其他体育特招生倒也不能算是学习差，可多数人比起其他学生来说还是在成绩上矮上一截。白鸟泽到底是个升学学校，偏差值高得要命，没能拿到保送资格的濑见之类只能在最后关头拼命学习，好在头脑聪明，最后也能考到不错的分数。

濑见在老师那里处理完最后的资料后顺便去了一趟排球场。那个时候天色已经渐暗。鹫匠教练难得松口放了一天假，刚刚同三年级的学长告别的学弟们并没有选择休息，而是全部聚在网前自主训练。濑见将门推开一条缝，望了望里面热火朝天的训练场景，想起这三年来那么多人明里暗里地说他不该选择白鸟泽，换了哪一所学校都会有他大展拳脚的空间，说的人多了，有些时候连濑见英太也会不由自主地产生这样的念头。而此刻，面对此情此景，他只觉得长期以来磐石般压在心头的压抑和遗憾随着排球砸向地面又弹起的声音而渐渐消散不见。

在作为高中生的最后的二十四小时里，他无师自通地学会了接受过去与未来，不再与自己较劲。

濑见看着五色工助跑、起跳、扣球，那个留着乖巧发型的小孩身上那王牌的影子已经逐渐成型。他想不是所有人都能像五色这样的，这个学弟面对上一任主炮时总是保留着一腔斗志，对手多强，他就前进得多坚定，而有人则像个为国王臣服的臣子，这与位置问题无关，那将自己完全禁锢在一个方向却心甘情愿的姿态让濑见觉得窒息。几个月前同乌野的一战也许让白布不得不作出改变，而这样的改变在濑见看来实在有些微小。他不明白白布到底是怎么想的，也不知道在以牛岛若利为首的一众三年级离开后作为二传手又要如何改变，可思来想去，这些好像都与他没有太大关系。

正在为五色托球的是队里的替补二传。是个一年级的小孩，不断与攻手交流的样子让他想起了另外一所学校的二传手。濑见看了一会，又径直走向球场外斜后方不常使用的那间储物室。

白布贤二郎拆下了缠绕在指节处的绷带。他从国中时期就开始注重保护手指，可五年过去，仍然不习惯皮肤被紧紧捆绑束缚着的感觉。那一处的皮肤因为血液流通不畅，既发白又发麻。之前拦网的时候没有注意，掌心胀痛，指根处被球擦过时有些红肿，训练时尚且没什么感觉，现在停了下来，便感受到了又细又痒的疼。

他脸上没有什么表情，只是垂着眼，沉默地涂上药膏，再重新绑上绷带。他的手莫名地有些颤抖，以至于一圈一圈地缠绕手指时用力过猛，勒得有点发疼。

白布。濑见英太站在门口说，别缠太紧，你不难受吗？

储物室的灯是关着的，透过门的缝隙照射进来的灯光是唯一的光源，白布看着倾泻在地板上的那一片光中映着濑见英太的影子，抿了抿嘴唇，没有回话，只是自顾自地按照习惯的方式用力卷好绷带。

濑见英太觉得这个人的倔大概是无药可救的了。他盯着白布贤二郎的头发，目光滑下，看着这张平静得有些冷漠的脸。他很少在濑见面前将嫌弃之外的情绪流露于表面。白布表现得那么镇静，至少在面色上看不出分毫，垂下的睫羽半遮着那双漂亮的眼，眼眶却无法抑制地泛着红，多少也能证明这个人的确是个有血有肉、也会因为失败和仰慕的前辈即将离去而流泪的正常少年。

濑见走上前，将他搁在软垫上的药膏合好，再按照分类放进公用医药箱里。又见白布指尖还沾着一块黏糊糊的淡黄色膏体，于是抽了张纸巾给他，白布没有接也没有回应，只是自顾自地用手掌去蹭掉那一块药膏。濑见皱着眉啧了一声，无奈地拉过白布的手，用纸巾仔细擦掉那块污渍。

他说以后你是副主将了，对后辈们温柔点。好好打球，好好学习，如果没有办法照顾到后辈的话起码照顾好自己。

濑见说这话时并没有想要白布有什么回应。白布没有在他走进的时候立马出去就已经是够给面子了。他是这么觉得的。他不是什么能够无视冷脸的人，大概也是不大看得惯白布的，想必这个人也有所察觉，可这样的看不惯多少是排在他那股莫名的、对这个人的保护欲之后。

白布向来对他的保护欲表现得嗤之以鼻。大家都有当前辈和后辈的时候，他却对谁都很照顾，这一点从未改变过。说明这种保护并不是什么珍贵物品。濑见英太可以在这一秒悉心叮嘱白布不要过度使用手腕，下一秒又会揉着五色工的头发要他不再消沉。谁都可以。这不是独一无二的。

白布这样对自己说。可即便他在心底如何歇斯底里，目光也只能跟着濑见英太走。他用目光描摹前辈的面庞，像是第一次见面时那样，小心谨慎又放肆地打量他。

这大概是最后一次了，白布想。濑见将他的绷带调整了一下，指尖不可避免地碰到了白布的掌心。这是赛场之外两个人的两双手距离最近的一次，皮肤相触时传递了对方的温度，像是一串电流忽然窜起。以往的接触中双方的手永远是汗津津的，没有余地去思考其他，身心全部系在那一颗三色的球上。擦肩而过时目光也曾交汇过，转眼间又各自移开。

白布的手猛地蜷缩了一下，没能挣脱另一只手的桎梏，继而又僵硬地任他动作。

加油吧。濑见英太最后说。他松开白布那只比自己细瘦一些的手，笑了一下，又说，再见。

中学毕业之后本就是各奔东西，有的人不去刻意联系也许就再也见不上一面，除开排球，他们两个在其他的任何方面都算不上是同路人。

濑见松手松得干脆，告别也说得利落。

他拍了拍白布的肩，后者的嘴唇动了动，却又没说什么。濑见英太穿着校服，西服外套的纽扣从不好好扣紧，而他衬衫上的纽扣却安稳地待在该待的位置，一点也没有受到今天无数前来告白的女孩的影响。

他的领带打得有点松。濑见不大耐烦花时间来打领带，从来都是只要能够瞒过教导主任就可以的程度。女孩会为他这个样子心动，很多男性也会觉得这样很帅。起码排球部里曾经有人提起过这件事，白布听到过。

白布贤二郎的双手比语言行动得更快速些。这一切比想象中的更加容易做到。他一把拽住那根领带，毫不犹豫地向下一拉。

心动会有期限吗？

触碰到对方的嘴唇时，白布这样想着。心动的范围是什么？预示着什么？从何而起？他现在又在干什么？白布看到濑见英太的双眼猛地睁大，眼里只有他，整个人僵硬得像是第一次比赛时发球失误。他感受到前辈的呼吸一窒，相比起来身为后辈的自己好像更从容一点，至少在这方面他赢了濑见英太，可转念一想，又觉得有些好笑。

理论上来说他们半斤八两，白布空有亲吻的勇气却没有任何经验，紧紧相贴着的唇瓣迟迟没有下一步动作。他们面对的是两具相斥的金属块一般由皮肤阻隔着的身体在不被伤害的情况下所能交融的血肉之口。他习惯谨慎和服从，习惯先掌控现状，从不妄动，但仅仅是意识到这点，就让白布的脑海变得一片空白。  
他觉得可以了，足够了，这已经足够让两年来那些不可言状的悸动开花结果。

白布准备离开那双柔软却有些干燥的唇瓣时，被他拉着领带的那一方终于反应了过来。濑见英太没有推开他或是表现出任何抗拒的迹象，而是一只手轻轻按着白布的后颈，温和却不容拒绝地令白布保持着上仰着头与他接吻的姿势，他并不是那样能够满足于唇瓣厮磨的人，于是舌尖舔舐对方的双唇之间的那条缝隙。白布僵硬极了，找不到拒绝的方法和理由，只能任由那条柔软的、湿润的舌便以胜利者的姿态堂而皇之地进入他的口腔。

牙齿被那温柔的异物扫过，继而是舌根，然后又被含着吮吻了起来。白布贤二郎有一种心脏出现在了口中的错觉，只觉得此刻认真亲吻自己的人正在反复撕咬着那颗瑟缩着的脏器。他不自觉地呼吸紧促，双手推着濑见的肩膀却使不了力气，濑见英太的另一只手抚在白布的腰侧，白布本就矮上半个头，这样一来，竟有种他整个人被濑见英太揽入怀中的错觉。

储物室里叠着大半个人高的软垫，散发着常年潮湿所导致的霉味。白布刚刚涂过药膏的手有着特殊的苦涩的药味。空气有些稀缺，但大概是错觉。储物室外有学弟喊着白布的名字走过，声音由远至近又走远。门被濑见关紧了。  
在没有一丝光线的密闭空间里，这就是一切的开始与结束。  
白布在唇齿缠绵的间隙轻声说了一句再见，与这个吻一同算是回应了前辈的道别。起码在这一点上，他有始有终。

白鸟泽校园里的樱花树比之其他学校只多不少，花瓣飘落堆积在路面上，心思细腻的女高中生们总会选择尽量避开。

春末夏初，已经是隐隐燥热的季节了。

“不会给你添麻烦的。”

“已经麻烦了。”

“哈？”

“人类学专业这么闲？”

“我不闲……”

“毫无说服力。”

“要准备人事院的考试和乐队的经费筹备。”

“哦。好忙。那现在请回去好好努力吧。”

“白布。”

“驳回。”

“贤二郎。”

白布翻动书页的手猛地停了下来。濑见英太这样亲昵地称呼他的次数屈指可数，此时此刻只让他直觉不妙。他深呼一口气，抢在濑见问出那句话之前先发制人：“还有事吗？没事的话前辈可以先回去试一试能不能拿到钱包。”

濑见英太不为所动，自顾自地说：“那这样好了，你回答我一个问题，回答完我就走。”

“……不回答，你——”

“那个时候为什么吻我？”

濑见问。

这句话他已经问过白布无数遍，而白布以一种铜墙铁壁般的抗拒姿态拒绝回答。刚刚毕业的时候他有时间和精力去白鸟泽堵他，可白布永远都能顺利逃脱，让人不得不佩服偏差值八十的头脑和运动社团正选的行动力。他就这样跟白布耗过了整个春假，然后他上了大学，将这个问题以短信的方式发送给白布，白布一个字都没有回复。那是最后一次，从那之后濑见也不再同他联络。直到今天。  
你耗得时间还不够吗？为什么还要问？

白布用力捏着笔，笔尖在笔记本上划出一道既长又深的痕迹。他盯着那道划过他密密麻麻的笔记的划痕看了几秒，然后扔开笔，一把拽住濑见英太的衣领就往门口走。如今他实在顾不上对前辈的礼节问题，而他这个极其恼怒的、慌张失措又强装镇定的样子濑见英太再熟悉不过。

他想就这样把濑见英太扔出去应该也没关系，反正这个人不可能真的会露宿街头一整晚。可他能拽得动濑见的身体，却合不上濑见的嘴。  
“你不回答我的问题，我又为什么回答你的。”他生硬地说。  
“太一说的。”  
“他不会随便告诉你的。”  
“因为我并不是什么拿到你的地址会做坏事的人。”  
“……”

“之前一直问你，却好像没有跟你讲过。”濑见握住白布的手腕，“当初回吻你，是因为——”

“不想听。”  
白布冷着脸说得干脆利落，装作冷静，实际上大脑已经完全无法思考。

“——喜欢你。”

濑见亲眼看到自己的舍友抱着他失而复得的女朋友站在街边嚎啕大哭。在路人的目光下，他的舍友一边哭一边大喊“你还在我身边真是太好了”。濑见觉得既嫌弃又好笑，然后在舍友颠三倒四地说着再也不能错过的时候，又觉得难过。

他难过自己空窗这么多年后面对此情此景脑海中还是会出现一个人影，又难过这个人影那么难搞，抓不到又扔不掉，脾气又臭又古怪，偏生那张清秀的面庞偶尔会出现在他的梦中，反反复复：有时是在球场上他们打双二传，最后两个人带着一身汗水紧紧拥抱；有时是在接吻时被鹫匠教练发现，这个时候濑见会大叫一声猛地惊醒，将这归结于心神不宁所导致的噩梦。

文学评鉴课的老师曾说他有不错的共情能力，去搞艺术创作的确有一些优势，老师说人类没有共情能力就会完蛋，而濑见却觉得每次都真情实感地去唱那些错过和求而不得的歌词实在是一件让人身心俱疲的事。他想他跟学弟不至于到那个撕心裂肺的地步，可总归也是一根无从下手的刺。

一个吻已经扰乱了他那么久。濑见弄不清白布跟他到底算什么，连一个像样的开始都没有，是一个玩笑和长达两年的一厢情愿还是没能争取到的两情相悦，可又不懂白布为什么躲，他原本要放弃了，但每到夜晚，他举着麦克风透支嗓音，倾注所有感情去唱那些摇滚里日语英语混杂的歌词，总会想起那个强硬地拉着自己的领带，接吻时却只会摩挲唇瓣的学弟。  
那个闭着眼的学弟，睫毛微微颤抖着，脸颊泛红，嘴唇柔软，让人咬牙切齿的漂亮。

“你呢？你怎么想的？”濑见握住他冰凉的手，问。

白布看着濑见，眼神中除了恼怒还有自暴自弃的麻木。要他怎么回答？是情绪失控时的一时冲动还是每一次被他毫无保留的温柔所次之后的蓄谋已久？他强吻前辈理亏在先，前辈想要个解释也是应该的，白布知道他终于躲不过去了，两种想法在他的脑海里来回撕扯，像是有两个白布贤二郎，一个说讨人厌惹人烦的前辈赶紧拒绝他，在同一件事上不能冲动两次，一个说，脑子有病吗，喜欢他为什么说不出口。

濑见英太掌心的温度给他一种久违了的熟悉感。白布拼命要自己镇静下来，想，对啊，为什么说不出口，八百多页的内科书终于将他的大脑侵蚀殆尽了吗，左右这件事上没什么赢家，两个人都输的一塌糊涂，又为什么还要同自己和他较劲。  
濑见英太在两个阶段让他觉得痛苦。第一次是最初成为正二传手时，第二次是在他亲吻他时。高中不过短短三年，占人生的二十分之一，他遇到这个人后所产生的爱与憎恶居然能从十五岁绵延到二十岁。  
白布如今才意识到濑见也好不到哪里去。他的心脏空了似地被风穿过时，濑见英太不见得能轻松多少。他的茫然和疼痛在对方身上一点不落地重复着，就好像隔着时间和空间，有个人的灵魂始终同他一起挨罪。  
濑见看着他的眼神一如既往。

白布舔了一下嘴唇。这是他高三时莫名养成的习惯，发球之前总要舔一舔，有二年级的后辈说他这个样子很像某个人。

“你怎么想的？”濑见再次问。

白布沉默了很久，“我喜欢你。”他别过目光，语速飞快，像是一个平静地等待刽子手落下刀刃的受刑者，语气里颇有些麻木的、自暴自弃的意味，“满意了吧？”

他语气不够好，将喜欢说得像是分手，一句表露心意的话硬是被他说出了约架的感觉。而濑见毫不在意，他盯着白布的脸，硬是在那语气生硬的一句告白里听出来些服软的意思。濑见看着学弟垂下眼生硬地拒绝与自己对视，伸手摸了摸他红的发烫的耳朵。

濑见轻声说：“这不是说得出来吗？”

白布贤二郎没有回答。

“贤二郎。”濑见喊了他的名字，尾音落得很轻，温柔得不可思议。他的声音很好听，这点白布早就有所准备，可当真正听到濑见用这样的语气念出自己的名字，白布觉得心像是被一片柔软的绒毛磨蹭了一下，既痒，又有点刺痛。在白布想要说些什么而微微张开嘴巴时，濑见凑近，气息洒在彼此的皮肤上，试探性地碰了碰嘴唇，继而用唇舌将白布剩下的话吞吃入腹。

他的吻技没什么长进，还是白布第一次亲吻被夺走主动权时的样子，当时穿着校服的濑见还戴着领带可供白布拉扯，如今濑见浑身上下除了装饰用的链锁就是十字架，白布勉为其难地抓住了他领口处一圈白色的绒毛，发现手感居然还不错。

这一刻，白布贤二郎忽然平静了下来。长期以来的压抑感烟消云散，近期的不顺也随着这个吻的深入逐渐抛之脑后。像一剂效果出众的镇定剂，完美抚慰他紧绷的神经。  
一个湿漉漉的、温柔的亲吻。

不可能有其他人能这样给他安定感了。

白布想起几年前的那个储物室，想起那里混杂着药味的潮湿气味，才发现他躲得有多可笑——他的感情原来早就有迹可循。

第二天的小测得到了不错的分数。

考试日的下课时间通常会比较早。白布贤二郎一边跟同学讨论着方才的心电图，一边向校门走去。

同学忽然啊了一声，问：“白布，门口那个人你认识吗？一直在看你。”

白布从一厚沓的参考资料中抬起头，看到昨天强硬地在他房间里住了一晚的前辈正在那里向他挥手。濑见英太回了自己住处一趟，换了一身衣服，是令人绝望的绿色格子衬衫搭配牛仔裤。最可怕的是他不忘戴上他那根颇具特色的十字架项链。估计濑见英太自己根本意识不到路过的女孩子们有多少是在心里默默惋惜他那张俊美的脸。

不认识。

因为微妙地觉得很丢人，所以白布想这样说。可鉴于对方在十几个小时前刚刚同他相互表露过心意，这样对待新上任的恋人好像的确有点过分。

“……认识。我男朋友。”他艰难地、咬牙切齿地说。

同学看了看他，又看了看等在那里的人，倒也没有惊讶于他的性向，而是了然地在心里骂了一句为什么总有人学医还有时间谈恋爱。

白布虽然说着嫌恶的话，可语气那样又轻又飘，他本人根本意识不到自己此刻看起来有多开心。

——fin.


End file.
